


Give Me A Chance

by theshizniiit



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "What about a jealous John or Dorian? Either over a male or female character, with an established relationship or not.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me A Chance

John wasn’t the jealous type. He just wasn’t. He never particularly felt threatened by any other man when it came to who he was dating. He just never thought of it like that. He was a cop and usually had more dire and distressing things to think about. _Except **now**  he’s thinking about the movie-star-handsome, blond, blue eyed, tall and well dressed guy chatting up his partner who is grinning and smiling and now Mr.Perfect with his charming smile and perfect suit and white teeth is touching Dorian’s arm and moving closer-_

So naturally he just turns on his heel and leaves the crime scene in a hurry. Dorian finds him in the car 20 minutes later. He asks why he ran off, and John grunts and turns up the radio. He feels Dorian’s eyes burning into the side of his head for the entire ride back to the precinct.

~

 

 

A few days later and John has forgotten about the entire thing, until he offers to drive Dorian back to Rudy’s for the end of the day, and the android looks at him, smiling and says, “No thanks, Valerie is driving me to her place and then Warren is picking me up.”

John looks up, eyebrows raised,”Warren?.”

"Yea, I met him at the crime scene a three days ago? You were there. He’s the new consultant with the FBI." John tried to ignore how Dorian’s eyes widened with excitement when he talked about him, "He asked me out, so we’re going to a symphony tonight and Valerie helped me pick out a suit and  _everything_ -“ 

"Fine." He grunts.

And then he turns quickly and escapes again. To the bathroom this time. He comes back out in time to see Dorian and Valerie link arms, talking with each other quietly as they exit the precinct.

~

 

 

"So did Dorian tell you about how his date went last night?" Valerie quips, eyes bright and smile wide as she sidled up to John in the coffee room the next morning. 

He tried to ignore the sick feeling that made a home in his stomach, “No.”

"Oh well, he called me right after and apparently it went really well! I’ve never heard him so happy." She smiles, "They stayed out all night and walked and talked for hours even after the concert had ended. He even bought Dorian flowers! Roses. Isn’t that so sweet?" She flips her hair and smiles even bigger. "So I told Maldonado that Dorian will be coming in a bit late, because he needs to catch up on some charging." 

John swallows hard and manages a tight smile, “Happy for him.”

Val’s brows crease,”You okay? You look a bit sick.”

"I’m fine, just tired."

"Oh, okay. Well, I’ll see you later. I have to finish up a case with Richard." She smiles and walks off and John can only manage pitiful halfhearted wave.

When Dorian walks into the precinct a few hours later, smiling, John barely speaks to him or looks at him.

If anyone asks, he just says he feels sick.

~

 

 

It gets worse after that. He hears snippets about Dorian’s dates from Valerie and how ‘ _On Tuesday he took Dorian to a music festival and he had so much fun’_ and how _’last Wednesday they had a really cute movie marathon’_  and how ‘ _last week they went dancing’_ and John is about to burst. He doesn’t blame Valerie of course, she’s just sharing happy news and is excited for her friend but John doesn’t understand why whenever Warren in mentioned, a hot curl of possessiveness invades his stomach. Why does he even care this much?

He doesn’t talk to Dorian as much as he used to. Car rides are spent quiet or with the stereo blaring out music to cover the silence. They split up on cases more often than not, now. They haven’t shared any banter in weeks. And one day when Dorian came in to work wearing Warren’s shirt because Val said that _’he ended up staying over, isnt that great?’_  John had made a complete mess of himself trying to get away and exiting the station.

Dorian blew a gasket a day later in the car, driving back to the station after wrapping up a case. John was pulled out of his thoughts when the radio, which was blasting music was abruptly turned off and he looked over to see a fuming partner.

"What’s wrong with you." Dorian ground out, teeth clenched.

"I don’t know what you’re talking about."

"Yes. You. Do" The android growled,"You’ve been ignoring me for weeks."

"What? No I haven’t", John quipped. It sounded like the lie it was even to him.

"You’re lying"

John clutched the wheel and pulled into the parking lot of the station, glaring at Dorian.

"What do you want me to say, Dorian? Huh?" He says. Dorian visibly deflates and looks at John.

"What did I do?" He asks, softly. And John has to leave the car. He opens the door and steps out and refuses to acknowledge the fact that Dorian is following him. He heads for the doors of the station, until Dorian catches up and grabs his arm, spinning him to face him. And that’s all John can take.

"WHAT DO YOU EVEN SEE IN HIM?" He roars. 

"What are you even talking about?" The android says even, eyes clouding in confusion.

"Is it the hair? Or the-the expensive suit?" He asks, eyes narrowed.

"This is about Warren?" Dorian asks, brow furrowing.

"Of course it is." John says,"So what is it?"

Dorian stares at John for a beat then says,”You don’t like the fact that I’m dating him.”

John can feel defiance and frustration rising in his throat,”No, maybe I don’t.”

"That’s not your choice." Dorian hisses, trying to keep his voice low, they’re attracting enough attention, yelling in front of the station.

"Why him?" John whispers angrily.

"Why does it matter?"

"There must be something."

"That’s none of your business. What is your  **problem,**  John?”

"Forget it." John huffs, face turning red and turning to head inside.

"No. Spit it out. Use your words." Dorian blocks his path to the door, glaring at him.

"It’s just…" John huffs and looks away until he forces himself to speak again,"I’m here with you every day and you go off and choose some guy you just met." He lets out a bitter laugh and squints up at the sky, "I just don’t see why you chose him." He grumbled. 

After a long silence Dorian says softly, ”Well,never asked. You never said anything. Not a word. This entire time. I feel the same emotions as you John and I’m not a mind reader, you could have just….said something. You just-you could have asked.”

After a long silence, John looks at Dorian.”I’m sorry…I…suck at this and I thought that it wouldn’t matter either way and-” He looks at Dorian, who looks tired and seven different kinds of pissed off and hurt and decides that if he’s going to do this, he should do it now,”So…….I’m uh-I’m asking now.”

"Asking for what?"

"For you to…give me a chance." John steps closer to the android, looking him in the eye and fighting the urge to look away.

Dorian stares back, “Okay.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a fucking sap jfc.  
> These two turn me into an emotional mess.
> 
> It’s a rocky start for Dorian and John in this story.  
> I kinda didn’t want to go for a fluffy, happy-go-lucky story because love actually tears your damn heart out sometimes and makes you want to stab yourself in the face and shoot lasers out your eyes due to rage. Also I like angst.  
> But yea, I really relate to John here, like how the truth has to be pulled out of him before he addresses what’s bothering him…that’s me all the way.  
> Anyway, Dorian and Val are bros and no one can change my mind. They have slumber parties and gossip about boys.  
> Also, I love the idea of Dorian kind of getting into the dating scene with robots and humans before he and John get together. It makes me happy that he knows romantic relationships OUTSIDE of John, ya know?  
> AND YES WARREN IS SUPPOSED TO BE WARREN KOLE. THE GUY WHO PLAYED WES IN COMMON LAW, ALONGSIDE EALY. I’m still so mad about that show being cancelled and I’ll never be over it.


End file.
